


Bink's Hard Sake

by Pickles_Tickle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sex Jokes, Straight Sex, Vaginal Sex, Zoro is hot, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickles_Tickle/pseuds/Pickles_Tickle
Summary: Like what I do? Buy me a Ko-fi! ko-fi.com/picklestickle





	Bink's Hard Sake

_ “Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo _

_ Umikaze kimikase namimakase _

_ Shio nu mokou de yuuki mo sawagu _

_ Sorya nya wa wo kaku tori no uta _

 

_ Sayonara minato tsumugi no sato yo _

_ Don to icchou utao funade no uta _

_ Kinpa-ginpa no shibuki ni kaete _

_ Oretachya yuku zo umi kagiri!” _

 

At the instrumental break, you feel yourself being pulled away.

Before you know it, you’re belowdecks with Zoro, the swordsman and your lover.

“Zoro-?” Before you can get a word out, he covers your mouth one hand, reaching for his pants with the other.

“Everyone’s distracted, and I want some attention,” he says huskily into your ear.

“N-now?” Your voice is muffled against his hand. He is huge on public sex, and while you’re not a big fan of it, fuck if this doesn’t turn you on.

“Yes,  _ now, _ ” he says, bringing your hips together.

Damn, he really is wanting attention. Teasingly, you rub your front against his, and he growls in pleasure. This guy really is a demon.

His lips meet your neck, and you sigh at the pleasure. He begins to bite and suck, leaving trails of red and blue on your shoulder and neck.

His calloused hands slip up your shirt, sliding up your back. Zoro goes from kissing your neck to your own lips, his strong jaws defeating any chance of you dominating the kiss.

He slips his tongue into your mouth, caressing your waist and pulling you close. Your arms are on his strong biceps, both of you making out and dry humping. He pulls away, unable to get enough, so his hands exit your shirt and go into your pants, squeezing your supple ass cheeks.

“Damn, I’ll never get tired of feeling this,” he whispers in your ear.

_ I’ll never get tired of you going down on me,  _ you think.

“Heh, you want me to?”

Shit, did you say that out loud? 

The swordsman pulls your pants and panties down, kneeling before you.

“Zoro…”

“Y/N~”

He leans into your apex, his mouth connecting with your lower parts.

You cover your mouth and moan softly as he begins to work his jaws, powerful and lustful as he slips his tongue into your lower lips.

Thanks to his three-sword style, his jaw is incredibly strong, making him the best oral performer you have ever experienced. He pushes his tongue inside, gently lapping at your walls as his lips press against your labia majora.

You whimper his name, wanting more from him.

He pulls his hand up, pushing two fingers inside. This makes you moan loudly, and he chuckles into your area.

“Better quiet down, you don’t want anyone barging in on us~” he teases, curling his fingers inside.

“Asshole,” you murmur, moaning once again.

“Kinky,” he says, poking at your rear entrance.

“Whoa, hey, that’s not what I meant,” you tell him. He nods and begins kissing you, his muscular mouth on yours, tongue pushing in once again.

You sigh softly into his mouth, and the two of you quickly remove the rest of your clothes.

Then his body is on yours, and you can barely breathe from excitement. No matter how many times the two of you do this, you will never get over how amazing he looks.

His toned, muscular arms wrap around you, gripping our shoulder and waist and you feel his dick as he’s rubbing against you and oh god, it feels so good.

You moan lightly and then he’s lined up, ready to go.

Zoro bites your neck as he pushes in, and you bite your lip to keep from crying out as he fills you up, oh god, oh god, it feels  _ so fucking good. _

He moans into your skin, pressing into your flesh as he gets used to your tightness around him. His mouth releases from your shoulder and moves to kiss you once more, lustfully tasting your breath.

Then he begins to move, in and out at a fast pace, fucking you roughly into oblivion. You can’t help but cry out a bit because it feels so  _ amazing! _

He covers your mouth with a calloused hand, muffling your moans.

“Better stay quiet, you don’t want anyone walking in on us, now, would you?~” the swordsman teases huskily.

You bite your tongue and close your eyes, focusing on the coil beginning in your gut.

Zoro wraps an arm around your waist and begins pumping himself at a brutal pace. You bite his neck to prevent from screaming in absolute pleasure, causing him to groan softly at the pain.

You whimper as he pierces your cervix, and begins pounding into your g-spot. Your hips are grinding against him so fast, needing more more  _ more. _

His chest presses against yours, stimulating you further. You can feel the coil begin in your gut, and you tell him-  _ beg  _ him- to keep going.

He nips on your neck more, slamming into you over and over.

Finally, you can’t take it anymore. You scream in absolute pleasure, nails digging into his back, as the world goes pure white.

You can feel him filling you up as he comes as well with a groan.

Again, you clamp down onto his neck to silence yourself, legs wrapping around him and pulling him deeper.

His teeth clamp around your ear, and he continues pumping into you as you ride out your orgasm.

Soon, the whiteness clears, and Zoro comes into focus. The two of you kiss passionately, and he pulls out.

When the kiss breaks, you tell him you need to shower now.

“That’s fine. I probably need to as well.”

“Gross.”

The two of you turn to the voice, to see none other than Captain Luffy, his pinkie up his nose.

“Luffy, fuck off!” Zoro yells, red in the face.

You cover your breasts with your arms.

“Not my fault. I heard screaming and yelling so I came to check it out. Next time, don’t be so loud.” 

And with that, he left.    
You had a feeling Sanji was not going to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I do? Buy me a Ko-fi! ko-fi.com/picklestickle


End file.
